clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrawlTheMan/C4 Chronicles: Taffy triple treat
Sunday afternoon. A day where everyone gets to stay home from their jobs and rest. Especially the candy man, Taffy. "What a fine day!" Taffy said to himself as he went outside of the factory. He stretched and yawned, then he opened up his mailbox. His opinion about the day changed when he found what was inside. He quickly locked the door and blocked it with a candy cane. He turned off all of the lights and closed every window. He put the factory in lockdown mode and locked himself inside the safe. Only then did he actually open the envelope; he reacted that way because of the writing on the package. The adress read, "To Taffy, From the Tooth Fairy." The not-so-laffy Taffy eyes almost poped out of his head when he opened it. In it was the head of a gummy bear, along with a threatening letter, "Dear string bean, your awful candy makes kids teeth (Or the teeth I COLLECT) rotten! I'm losing quality teeth because of YOU! You might as well because the tooth fairy MAFIA IS COMING FOR YA! Sincerely, tooth fairy mafia." This made Taffy fudge like mad. Unlike him, the tooth fairy mafia weren't very flexible when it comes to deals. You either agree with them or they wipe you off the face of the earth. "Sugar... fudge..." the candy man whispered to himself in a panic, "I gotta hide. They're going to kill me." He took his money, six shooters, gumballs and put them in a suitcase. He knew that they wouldn't just knock on the door, try the candygram trick and leave, they were going to find some way to get in. Taffy ran out a secret door, hoping for some of his friends from the past would hide him. Alternate story two It was a bright sunny morning in the city. People were getting to their jobs nicely. The birds were chirping, the sky was baby blue and the traffic was moving along quickly. This is one day where everyone seemed to enjoy their daily routine. Though one person has just been oddly inspired by something different. A loud, high-pitched shriek (which you would feel very embaressed if it came out of your mouth) seemingly came at random. Everyone looked to see where the sound came from, and the culprit was in the candy factory. The alarming yell was a result of Taffy watching a video of someone eating edible bugs. Even though Taffy was scared out of his mind, it got him thinking. People eat candy and fast food here, but what do people consider delicious around other sides of the earth? It just made the flexible fighter more and more curious. So he decided to travel around the world to see what food everyone eats. Alternate story numero tres Out of no where, the FBI burst into the candy factory where Taffy was just innocently making a new batch of chocolate. Before the candyman could step of his ladder, the agents knocked it down and started roughing the poor guy up. "You got the wrong guy! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GU- ooooooh, not the face..." Taffy screamed in futility, but they were convinced he was the one who did the crime he didn't know about. They drove him to the station and enlightened our saltwater friend. Apparently, he had been selling gingerbread and candy to a witch who lives in the woods and ate children. According to the FBI, he is the cause of many angry parents. Taffy pleaded, begged and reminded them not to hit him in the face over and over again, but the FBI didn't seem to care. They threw the candyman in a jail cell, but unfortunately for them, Taffy had gum on him that he morphed into a key. "I need to clear my name," Taffy said to himself, "a little guy like me doesn't stand a chance in prison!" and so, our stretchy friend searched the world for evidence and maybe paying this witch a little visit himself. Category:Blog posts